Family
by UnderSlytherin
Summary: WOO! Chapter four is up! A short story about Mistoffelees, Victoria, Macavity, and others. I'm in the process of writing a new review so be patient and just read it! Lol.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short story about a young cat. I'll wait to discuss more until the end so I don't give anything away!

**AN**: I went to a website that gives you a Jellicle name, and this is the name that came out. So that's the name she gets. I don't know how well it fits, but it'll do (I don't care too much)

Please read and review!

**_DISCLAIMER_**- This is a site for _fanfiction,_ so I don't think this is all too necesary, but just for the sake of it I don't own Cats blah blah yeah.

* * *

Untitled (Let me know if you think of a good title!!)

The pain was indescribable. Persephone closed her eyes, tears streaming from her eyes. Then suddenly she felt a small spark of electricity. She opened her eyes in alarm; her mother hadn't described a sensation like _that_ when she was explaining the birthing process! She waited a moment, and when she finally decided it had just been her imagination, she felt it again, only this time it was stronger. She jumped slightly and frowned. Suddenly overcome with pain again she let out a howl and then, with a final and a softer spark, she felt a sudden calmness.

He was a little male, with a white face and chest, with three white socks and a white-tipped tail. The rest of his body, though still covered with what her mother described as 'baby goo' was a sleek dark black. She immediately began to clean him, but to her surprise he did his best to squirm blindly away. His legs were too weak to provide any forward movement, so Persephone allowed him to attempt to get away. Surprisingly, he caught on quite quickly (faster than most kittens) and was able to make his way slowly forward.

Three hours had passed when Persephone felt more pain. It wasn't the same pain she had with her first kitten; it was more calm and easy (and quite shock-free). It was almost _too_ easy. With a small push she gave birth to another kitten; this one, a female, was almost all white, save for the tips of her ears which were faintly black. She provided no resistance to a cleaning, and indeed seemed to enjoy every second of it. Persephone felt a small jolt of pain and prepared herself for the last kitten. It came out quite easily. Persephone felt a wave of relief when it was all over. She sat up to examine the newest arrivial, but felt a sickening jolt in her heart. Her last kitten, another female, was a beautiful and slim ginger. But, unlike her brother and sister, she wasn't moving. Even though the kitten was a spitting image of _him_, Persephone couldn't help but feel an immense loss and let out a wail of misery; her last efforts had been all for nothing. Her final kitten was born at rest.

_One Week Later_

Persephone pawed at her whiskers nervously. She glanced at the clock and let out a small growl of impatience. Finally she heard someone enter her den. She glared at her ever-growing brother as he made his way over to her. As usual, he nuzzled Mistoffelees and Victoria (for that's what she decided to name them) before turning his attention to her.

"You're incredibly late, Bustopher."

"My darling sister! I was on my way when I past by this fantastic new resturaunt. I simply had to stop."

"Either way, let's make this quick. He was hoping for a boy-"

"He got a boy, didn't he?"

"You know what I mean. He wanted a boy that looked like him. Had the same... _unique_ qualities that he had."

"What's wrong with this one, then?" Bustopher asked, picking up Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees blinked at him (his eyes had only just opened recently).

"Oh nothings _wrong_ with him. I love him quite dearly. He's just a little _slow_, if you get my drift. I don't think that's what he had in mind when he said he wanted a _son..."_

"Nonsense! Mistoffelees is quite the special cat-"

"-I already know _that._"

"I didn't mean it _that_ way. I mean, he's quite the charming little kitten. I'm sure he will love Mistoffelees as much as you do."

"Please, we're getting off topic. The reason I asked you here-"

"-and intterupted my meal-"

"- is because I'm concerned for their safety."

Bustopher Jones blinked. Their _safety_? Why? Were they in any kind of _danger_?"

"He was dead set on having a little copy of himself running about the place, carrying his name and reputation."

"What do you think might happen to them?"

"If anything _does_ happen, promise me something."

"Anything"

"If anything happens, take care of them."

"What? What about you?"

"Just, make sure they get good homes or something. Find them good families."

"Why what-?"

"Their father is coming home tonight. Come by later to check on them."

"Okay okay. As long as it's sometime after I eat..."

Persephone swiped at her brother playfully and with a gracious bow he left her den.

_Later that Evening_

Persephone eyed her mate, Macavity, warily as he entered their den for the first time in a little over a week.

"Well?" he demanded. Persephone sighed '_best get it over with_' she thought.

"Two kittens. A girl. And a boy."

Macavity smiled, giving Persephone the chills. He hadn't always been like this. He had once been so wonderful...

"But one thing. The boy... he doesn't exactly _look _the way you wanted..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, growing more menacing.

"I tried, I really did. There was one that looked like you. A little girl-"

"- A LITTLE _GIRL!?" _

"Please don't yell so loud. It'll disturb them-" without even thinking she waved her hand in the direction where her two kittens lay sleeping, hidden from view. Immediately Macavity strode forward, shoved her out of the way, and pulled the blanket off of what he assumed to be merely a box. He stared at the two kittens. Black and white. No reds, or oranges, or browns. Just black. And white. In spite of himself he felt a strange feeling. He reached into the box and placed a hand over the white one. Without hesitation the kitten reached her nose forward and nuzzled her father's hand. Macavity looked at the boy. Mistoffelees blinked at his father. Immediately the fatherly moment passed.

"He's an idiot!" Macavity cried.

"Oh, no he's not!"

"Well, he's going to be, I can tell already!" Without warning he simply dropped the kitten back into the box. "He doesn't have any magic either, or he would have protected himself from the fall" he explained, as the kitten wailed in the box.

"Maybe it will show up later. Maybe he doesn't know how to use it-"

"Do you think I'm a fool?"

Persephone didn't respond. She knew where this was going. She glanced outside nervously, hoping Bustopher would drop by soon.

"Such a _betrayal. _And from someone who is supposed to be my family..." He glared at her accusingly. "Well, I suppose you'll have to try again" And with that he turned to the kittens and raised his hands, preparing a spell. Without even pausing to think, Persephone pounced on her mate from behind. They tumbled out the door. Thankful for the small distance between him and her kittens, Persephone did all she could to push, shove, claw, scratch, and force Macavity in the opposite direction. '_Please Bustopher! Hurry!' s_he thought. Images of her poor little kittens shivering abandoned in her den disturbed her. She hoped they wouldn't be alone for long...

Suddenly Macavity stopped their tumble. He grabbed Persephone roughly by the neck. She glared at him through the blood that clouded her vision.

"You stupid queen. A kitten like me. That's all I asked for." And with that he let her neck go. Persephone felt herself falling. She didn't even realise there was a river near their den...

Bustopher Jones grumbled to himself as he made his way towards his sister's den. He hated her mate. Hated what he did to her. Hated how he treated her. Hated...

Bustopher paused. Something wasn't right. There was no one in the den, and everything seemed out of place. His sister was an impeccable denkeeper. Something was certainly amiss.

He went into the den and was startled to find the kittens alone. Something was _definitely_ amiss. Victoria mewed loudly, her little voice full of distress. Mistoffelees merely sat beside his sister, staring straight ahead. Bustopher reached in and lifted out the small white kitten, calming her the best he could. He reached out to Mistoffelees as well. Mistoffelees looked up from his stupor and blinked a few times.

"Idiot?" He said. Bustopher was startled; it was the kittens first word, and certainly not the word Bustopher had expected. He turned to look at the mayhem in the den again; there was no way his sister would have missed this moment.

"Idiot." The kitten repeated, only with a smaller, more sad voice. Bustopher lifted the kitten and carried the two out. He walked briskly towards his home. He was sure he could hide them in his home for the night; his owners usually were out late working at their resturaunt, so they probably wouldn't notice.

_Two Days Later_

Bustopher sighed, ignoring the tugging at his tail. His sister's body was found floating along the riverside only yesterday afternoon. He'd already found a good home for Victoria; she was such a pretty kitten, and even at such a young age was quite elegant. He didn't have any worries for her when he left her on the back porch of a large white mansion. He knew she would be raised by the old couple like the princess she was. He sighed again and pulled Mistoffelees off of his tail. The kitten smiled playfully. Bustopher stalked as sneakily as a cat of his size could through the garden. Mistofelees pawed at a butterfly, but recoiled when it flew towards him. Bustopher found a spot right beside the garden, but right within eyesight of the kitchen window. Butler looked at the house. It was a large mansion, with a very slight Victorian feel. The family seemed nice enough. Simply two parents and two children. Both very young girls. He'd been uneasy at first; the youngest girl was _quite_ young. Just a toddler. She would probably pull at Mistoffelees' tail...

He jumped with surprise and hurried out of sight; the family made their way outside for their daily stroll through the garden. He waited only a while before he heard a squeal of delight. He smiled, and knew that he had found a good home for his little nephew.

_Two Months Later_

Bustopher watched each kitten grow. They had both gotten noticably bigger, though Mistoffelees was quite small for his age. Bustopher watched Victoria at her home from his secret place where he knew she wouldn't know he was there. It would be the best way to tell if she was actually happy.

The white kitten strutted her way out the back cat flap. She yawned, as if bored, and stretched out on the porch's warm brick. Everything about her movements were elegant, almost poetic. She flicked her head gracefully; her dazzling jeweled collar sparkled in the sunlight. She pretended to not be interested when a small catipillar inched it's way past her, but it's queer movements and colors got the better of her, and she followed it around the porch for a while. After she finally grew weary of that she went back into her home and mewed until the kind old lady brought her some warm milk. She lapped it up cheerfully, all the while the old woman stroked her fur and spoke to her softly. Bustopher smiled. It was quite clear the little princess was satisfied with her situation.

He made his way now to the Victorian mansion and assumed his hiding place. He could see the kitchen table perfectly. The family had gathered for supper. Mistoffelees sat quietly pawing at his bowl until a butler came to fill it. He reached out to pet the kitten, but before his fingers even brushed his fur, Mistoffelees had vanished under the table. Bustopher smiled; the kitten was still as painfully shy as he was as a newborn. Eventually supper began and things seemed decent enough, until the older girl cried out in alarm; her fork had gone missing! Her parents told her off, saying that was the fifth time this week it's 'gone missing.' And they always find it just a little ways away out in the hall, or the garden. Bustopher watched as Mistoffelees seemed to appear from nowhere in the garden. The kitten pawed at a flower. It bounced around, which entertained him, so he continued this game. Suddenly the flower burst apart in a shower of sparks. The kitten leapt back in alarm, his eyes wide. He looked at his hands, a few sparks fluttered from them. He continued to starede at the flower, quite shocked. Bustopher smiled. He was sure his sister would be quite proud of how beautiful, elegant, and gifted her two children are.

* * *

Okay, so this is just what immediately came into mind when I read this on a website: apparantly Misto and Victoria are siblings, and they look like their mother who is sister to Bustopher Jones and _was_ the **_wife_** of Macavity. However he killed her.

I don't think I believe that, because it came from a friend's grandmother who met ALW. I just don't think that's believable (I mean, c'mon: _his **wife**_?)

**AN**: I believe that Quaxo/Mistoffelees are the same cat. Is the same cat? I don't know the proper way to say that. Watching the movie he's Misto the whole time, just looks fancy (cough pansy) for his song (don't get me wrong, I love him). However in the live version I think he is Quaxo, but has a 'stage name' as Mr. Mistoffelees and dresses up. Like how magicians call themselves names and always look so fancy? Why not the same for a cat?

So, yeah. Please give me feedback. I'm thinking I might write a chapter or two more. Maybe one about the Jellicle Ball. Or I might just leave it at this. It's not like there was a cliffhanger or anything. Let me know if I made any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first of all I decided to title it Family. It's a fitting title, and didn't take any time to think up (obviously. I'm lazy).

Secondly, thank you so much Missufishy and Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae for reading and for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Also thanks to everyone who gave me the 41 hits. Wooo!

Thirdly, I decided to write at least one chapter more. I'm still going to leave it as incomplete because It's almost summer time so I'll have a lot of time on my hands so I may just end up writing more. I certainly had a storyline set up that featured the Jellicle ball.

Oh well. Enough of my talk and on with my pathetic attempts at writing! :D

**_Disclaimer_**- Guess what? I bought the rights to Cats so it's all mine! BWA HA HA! ... I'm a loser.

* * *

**_Family  
Cha__pter Two_**

Bustopher Jones watched his nephew intently, Munkustrap standing close beside. The kitten had grown at an alarming rate, but then simply stopped growing altogether it seemed. He was quite small for a tom his age.

Something white caught Bustopher's eye; Victoria entered the junkyard. She scanned the area for any of her kitten friends. Seeing none, she made her way over to the tuxedo tom. She was greeted by a warm, affectionate smile, which she returned. It still tugged at his heart to see the two together. He had never spoken to them about who they were, and who their family was, and surely they had been too young to remember anything, and yet it seemed, somehow, they simply knew they were connected with a sibling bond. The affection they showed each other was different from normal interation between cats. It was the affection of siblings. Siblings who knew they shared a secret suffering...

_One Week Ago_

Demeter blinked. She could hardly remember how she escaped, but somehow she had. She sprinted in the direction of the junkyard, half-expecting to hear his laugh from right behind. She had just rounded the corner when she collided with another cat. She recoiled, tucking her arms in defensively, her eyes wide in fear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you. I should have been watching where I was going! I didn't expect someone-" Mistoffelees stopped mid-sentence. "Demeter? Where have you been!? Everyone has been so worried!"

He reached out to help her up. As soon as their hands touched both cats let out a gasp and pulled away. Deneter stared at the tom. There was something familiar about his touch, something she'd never noticed before, something she'd only felt from one other cat, the one who had been holding her hostage...

Mistoffelees, who had been staring at his hand, looked up at Demeter with a strange expression.

"_Where_ have you been?" he asked again. There was something different in his voice and eyes. It made Demeter feel uncomfortable.

"DEMETER!!"

Both cats jumped at the cry. Bombalurina came running to her sister, who had been missing for nearly a month. She wrapped her arm around Demeter's shoulders and walked her over to the tire as the other cats joined them. Everyone seemed relieved at her return. There were so many questions, Demeter didn't know what to answer first. After everyone quieted down, Demeter finally had the chance to speak.

"Who did this to you?" her sister asked gently.

"_Macavity._"

There was a silence for a moment, then the spell seemed to break into a greater chaos. The kittens squealed and huddled together at the mere mention of the name.

"What did he do to you?" Munkustrap asked. Demeter paused a moment, then burst out into hysterics. She wouldn't have to say it out loud; everyone seemed to understand immediately. There was a mixture of fear, anger and grief. Jennyanydots and Jellyorum burst into tears, and Alonzo proclaimed that he would tie the cat down to the train tracks.

"What if Demeter has his kittens?" asked a kitten, Etcetera. She had a knack for asking uncomfortable things like that. There was a silence as the cats all turned to Demeter, who burst into tears again.

"What if I do!?" she wailed

"Then we will drown them in the river!" Munkustrap cried as Bombalurina tried to comfort her sister. The idea was received with much approval from the tribe.

Bustopher Jones had been watching his sister's kittens throughout this mayhem. He saw Mistoffelees come from the same direction as Demeter and her sister. As soon as he was close enough Victoria rushed over to him. They had acted just the same as everyone else, until Munkustrap said that. Suddenly Mistoffelees' hand caught Victoria's and the two kittens looked at each other in fear. Just as quickly they dropped hands and returned their attention to the current situation.

Demeter had finally calmed and was being led off by her sister. The other cats waited around for a while, but they too started to drift off, leaving only a handful behind, including Mistoffelees and Victoria.

Bustopher sighed and decided that perhaps this would be a good time to tell Munkustrap about those two. He managed to get Munkustrap's attention and waved him over.

"I think there is something we need to discuss," He said, with a small note of guilt. Munkustrap looked around to see that they were alone (which they were).

"I'm sorry for not saying anything before, but you remember my sister, don't you?"

Munkustrap nodded, with a slight frown.

"Well, Macavity, he's your brother, isn't he?"

Munkustrap paused a moment, then hesitantly nodded his head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

Bustopher sighed. He felt so guilty for not saying anything sooner. He knew Munkustrap wanted children of his own, a family of his own, but his owners had had him fixed. Something that cats don't really like to talk about.

"Well, I'm very sorry for not saying anything sooner, but my sister... she... well, you have a niece. And a nephew."

Munkustrap gasped in shock. Clearly he wasn't expecting this.

"Who?" he asked when he finally got his voice. Bustopher turned to look out at the clearing in the junkyard. Munkustrap followed his gaze. He looked at all the kittens. Mistoffelees caught his eye; he was sitting alone, staring straight ahead, as if in a trance. He barely even responded when Victoria nuzzled his neck.

"Your sister was black and white, right?"

"Yes, with a little bit of yellow and red. Just a bit though," Bustopher said, nodding. He knew Munkustrap had figured out which two were his relations.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted didn't want them to know I guess. I left them to be raised by humans. I wanted them to live normal lives."

"Why didn't you have Jennyanydots raise them? Or even Jellyorum? Or..." he let the sentence trail off, but Bustopher knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think of that at first. I sort of forgot that Macavity was your brother."

"Do they know?" Munkustrap asked, watching the two kittens. Victoria had given up consoling her brother and merely sat beside him, watching him with concerned eyes.

"I've never told them, and they were too young to remember anything. I think they know though. Somehow they do."

_Present_

Bustopher called out to Mistoffelees. He had been playing with Victoria, but stopped when he heard his name. He turned around with a look of puzzlement, but his face erupted into a large grin. He was always happy to see Bustopher, whenever the big cat came around the little tom would become visibly more happy, and walk with more bounce in his step.

The tuxedo tom made his way to Bustopher as quickly as he could, skipping slightly along the way. Bustopher felt slightly guilty; Mistoffelees looked so happy to see him (not to mention so ecstatic that he needed to speak with him), Bustopher almost considered not talking to him.

"Hello Bustopher Jones and Munkustrap!" He said. Bustopher smiled; the cat had impeccable manners, and always addressed the other cats with their full names.

"Mistoffelees, we have something very important we need to talk to you about," Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees nodded then waited; certainly whatever it was it was quite important.

"Mistoffelees, what do you know about your family?" asked Bustopher. The little tom thought for a moment.

"Well, the little one likes to lift me up and carry me by my tail. I try not to mind, but it's very bothersome, not to mention painful. The adults are friendly, and they don't get upset. At least not very often." he added with a small smile. All the cats of the tribe knew Mistoffelees was very fond of little tricks like making things disappear. They didn't actually know that he had more power than just sleight of hand.

"That's not the family I was talking about," Bustopher said. Mistoffelees blinked for a moment, the smile finally fading from his face.

"I don't remember anything about my family," he said, averting his eyes. He was never quite comfortable with flat out lying (playing tricks was a different matter, however), and it was always quite obvious when he was; he could never hold eye contact for longer than a second or two. He stared intently at the ground, glancing up quickly for a moment. Bustopher could tell that he was hoping they would drop the subject, and like before he almost considered ending their conversation. However, Munkustrap had insisted Mistoffelees and Victoria should know.

"You've never been really good at lying you know," Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees sighed and lifted his head to look at Bustopher.

"Well, I think I know something. I don't remember it, but it's just a feeling I have. I think Victoria is my sister," he said finally, with much hesitation. "She agrees," he added. Bustopher smiled, hoping to encourage his nephew.

"Well, that much is true. You were raised separately, though, in two different households with two different families."

"Do you remember your parents?" Munkustrap asked. Mistoffelees glanced into the older cat's face. Suddenly, and quite unexpectantly he burst into tears and fell to his knees in front of the bewildered Munkustrap.

"Please!" he cried. "Please don't throw us in the river! At least don't throw Victoria in! She doesn't have magic or anything, and she isn't bad like me. Throw me in! Throw me in, not her! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being so bad, and for being like him, I didn't mean to! I can throw myself in the river if you'd like, but please: don't throw Victoria in the river!"

Munkustrap felt his heart pounding in his throat, his eyes stinging. He'd forgotten he'd said that, and now, watching the little tom shake with uncontrollable sobs and hysterics, wished he hadn't. He knelt down beside him.

"You're not bad-"

"I am! I am bad! I always play tricks on others and do bad things! I'm just like him!" he turned his attention to Bustopher suddenly. "Why didn't you just throw me in the river? If you had then I wouldn't have caused so many problems! I wouldn't have gotten that little girl in trouble for making her silverware disappear, I wouldn't have made the Rum Tum Tugger's collar disappear, and I wouldn't have switched the newborn kittens from their mother's dens!"

"So that_ was _you!" Munkustrap said, remembering the time when the mother cats had nearly gone mad because their young kept disappearing then reappearing in another mother's den. Each time a kitten had disappeared it's place was taken by another another kitten from another den. Munkustrap's first guess was that Mistoffelees was somehow behind all of this, but decided something like this was a little too complex, not to mention mean, for a kitten his age (he was still very young at the time).

"Yes it was me! I'm such a bad, _bad _kitten! I _deserve_ to be thrown in the river!" he clutched his face with his claws, drawing blood, as he began to sob even harder.

"No one is going to throw you in the river," Munkustrap said gently, reaching out and taking Mistoffelees' hands in his own. He drew the distraught tom in close and nuzzled his neck. "I just said that because I was upset. I didn't mean anything by it."

He continued to hold the tom until his sobs subsided to mere hiccups, though his body still trembled in his arms.

"So, you know then, that Macavity is your father?" Bustopher asked. Mistoffelees nodded.

"I could always tell when he came around, before anyone else. For a while I couldn't understand it: everyone would run in fear, but for some reason I always wanted to stay behind. I wanted to see him. I wasn't that scared. When I talked to Victoria she said she was scared, but it was different from everyone else. I guess I just felt that maybe he could have been our father. Or related somehow. It's the same with you," he said, looking up at Bustopher. "I always felt so happy when I saw you. Even when I first met you there was something familiar about you."

"Yes, my sister was your mother."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

Mistoffelees stared at Bustopher for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thank you," Bustopher said, not quite sure how to respond. "There's one more thing. Macavity is Munkustrap's brother."

It took a moment for Mistoffelees for it to register, but when it did Mistoffelees looked up at Munkustrap with different eyes.

"Really? What happened? Why didn't anyone mention this before?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I'm a little ashamed to admit he's my brother. He wasn't so bad for a while. In fact he was a member of the tribe."

"What happened?"

Munkustrap paused for a moment, then shook his head. "It's complicated. Besides, Victoria is looking pretty lonely. Perhaps you should go now," he said, finally releasing the little tuxedo tom from his embrace. Victoria had kept herself well entertained while they talked, however she gave them her undivided attention as soon as she noticed something was amiss. Her eyes never left them as soon as she heard Mistoffelees sudden outcry. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched Bustopher and Munkustrap accusingly.

"If you would like to send Victoria over here when you're done, I think it's best to tell her too," Munkustrap said. Mistoffelees paused a moment.

"If you don't mind," he said nervously. "I'd like to tell her. I think she might handle it better that way."

Bustopher smiled and nodded. Mistoffelees smiled faintly then made his way back over to his sister. She immediately nuzzled against him consolingly. After reassuring her that he was fine the two siblings left the junkyard (it was growing quite late after all).

Bustopher let out a sigh of relief. Munkustrap continued to watch them, even though they were already out of sight.

"I can't believe I never noticed before. They just seemed like normal kittens. I assumed they had come from a pet store or something. I didn't know my brother had kittens."

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't contact you about it. And Persephone cut herself off from the tribe, so no one else knows."

"I should've recognized the elegant and graceful ways they danced when they were learning," Munkustrap said quietly. "After all, he danced quite the same when he was a member of the tribe."

"Persephone has two left feet, so I assumed that's where they got their talent for it."

The two cats continued to sit quietly for a minute or two before they decided to make it back to their homes as well. Bustopher wondered where Victoria and Mistoffelees were, and how she was taking the news. It wasn't exactly _news_since it seemed they already figured it out, but none the less it could be hard to hear the truth. Hard to hear what they considered a hunch to be confirmed. Bustopher smiled. In a way he wasn't surprised how much his nephew knew. Despite the fact that he could be rather slow in some areas, he really was quite gifted. Even though Victoria didn't have the power Mistoffelees had, the two still had a strong connection to each other (one that rivaled Tantomile and Coricopat's), and he was sure that even if he'd never said anything they would have known. Somehow, they've always known.

* * *

I decided to change the rating cause of the little bit of angst that Mistoffelees experiences (not to mention the smallest bit of self-harm). I've noticed: why do people like to harm Misto? Is it because he's so adorable? Is it because he's so sweet and shy? Well, those are the reasons why I like to!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!

p.s.- If Munkustrap, Macavity, and The Rum Tum Tugger are supposed to be brothers, doesn't that make Mistoffelees Tugger's _nephew _as well? Sorry, I couldn't help but bring the Tugger/Misto fanworld to a standstill. And for those who's fandom hasn't just come crashing down... well, I'm not exactly a fan of incest but I guess it's okay if you are...


	3. Chapter 3

So, I made another chapter and it seems there will be another. I seriously need to stop. I'm boring _myself _just writing these! Lol.

But seriously now, thanks so much: I've had 103 hits! I'm so amazed! Thanks so much to Mistoffelees980 and especially Missufishy for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me!

Anyway, here is chapter three. Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer-_** Me. Tarzan. Don't own Cats.

* * *

**_Family  
Chapter Three_**

There were cars everywhere it seemed. It was just a little past 5 o'clock and every member of the cities' work force was doing his best to make it home before the 5 o'clock traffic set in. Horns were honking left and right as road rage got the better of some people. With all of the chaos, nobody noticed a small white kitten sitting cautiously at the side of the road.

Victoria glanced sideways and took a small delicate step onto the street, followed by three more steps, each one just as carefully. She had barely advanced forward when suddenly, with a deafening _woosh, _a red car came flying towards her. She hissed and made a hasty retreat to the side of the road. She glared as a few more cars sped by, then decided that perhaps visiting her brother could wait until later, maybe even until tomorrow. However, just as she thought that, she noticed a slight lag in traffic and tried her luck one more time, this time with a different strategy; she raced out into the street, her heart pounding in her ears. There was an overwhelming blast from a horn, and Victoria paused a second as a large van bore down on her. Regaining her senses she leapt the last few feet onto the curb. The wind pulled forcefully at her fur, but she landed safely. She took cover beneath some bushes to catch her breath, watching the cars pass at frightening speeds.  
'_It's a good thing I love him so much!_' she thought as she continued her journey.

After several more minutes Victoria found herself at the gates of a large, beautiful mansion. It was the first time she'd actually gone to Mistoffelees' home. She'd never really appreciated the fact that he made sure to visit her everyday; their houses were miles and miles away it seemed. She felt slightly guilty for giving him the cold shoulder for a week the last (and only) time he didn't show up. She slipped through the bars of the gate easily and made her way over to the garden, which (she noticed with a hint of jealousy) was larger than the garden at her home. She decided to play with some flowers for a bit before going to see Mistoffelees. After exhausting a hydrangea bush, a particular morning-glory caught her eye. She turned her full attention to it, preparing to pounce. As she watched it she noticed something different about it; right in the center it seemed to be glowing. She crept closer, still in 'pouncing position.' She leapt at it once, causing it to glow brighter. She pulled away nervously. She inched closer, sniffing it with her nose. She reached out a hand to bat at it. Suddenly it burst into small sparks, sending the white kitten flying three feet in the air as she let out a small yelp of alarm. She dove under a lilac bush as the sound of playful giggles filled the air. She came out from under the bush and glared as a small tuxedo tom rolled out onto the clearing, still giggling.

"That wasn't funny." Victoria said, her fur still standing on end.

"Oh but it _was_!" Mistoffelees said, batting at her playfully. Victoria pulled away from him and turned to leave.

"Jeez, here's me being all nice and deciding to visit you, but if you're just gonna play tricks on me then I'll just leave-"

"No! Wait, I'm sorry! Don't leave, I won't do it again!" Mistoffelees pounced on his sister. She returned the playful gesture and the two kittens rolled around the snapdragons until they were out of breath.

"How'd you know I was out here?" Victoria asked.

"I could sense you when you were just outside the gate then I just figured you'd go play in the garden first," her brother responded, absentmindedly batting at a nearby poppy. "You usually don't come out here, and I hate to think of you wandering through the streets all alone. Anything could've happened to you... Did you need something?"

"No, just wanted to visit. You told me where you lived, so I figured I had a good enough sense of direction. You visit me all the time, it's only fair to return the favor. Besides, I've never seen your home before. Uncle Bustopher picked out a good place, huh?"

"I suppose. I wish it were closer to you and the junkyard though." Mistoffelees said, tying the poppy to Victoria's collar. The two kittens sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Seriously though, did you want something?"

Victoria thought about it for a moment. It was only a few weeks since Mistoffelees told her that yes, indeed, they were siblings. It had made her really happy, but for some reason she also felt slightly more disturbed about their parentage.

"Did you hear about Demeter?" She asked.

"Well, yes. We were all there, remember?" Mistoffelees replied, frowning.

"It's been sort of awkward around her. I mean, she doesn't we're related, but I think she knows about you. She talks to me about it. She said you make her feel nervous and uneasy, that there's something familiar about you. She doesn't like it, but she says Munkustrap won't tell her anything." Victoria watched her brother, feeling slightly guilty as his eyes showed a hint of hurt and sadness. She knew that Mistoffelees' biggest fear was that he would turn out to be like _him_. "Have you ever, you know, seen... our father?"

The word hung in the air between them uncomfortably. They rarely talked about Macavity, and when they did it wasn't for very long. Mistoffelees sat quietly for a minute before finally breaking the silence.

"No, but I know he's been around. I could sense someone just outside the gates several times, but he's never come in."

"How do you know it was him?"

"I don't know. I just recognized something in the air. Sort of like how I recognized Uncle Bustopher Jones' aura; he told me I probably remembered it from when we were newborn kittens cause he'd visited us a few times. I remember everyone's aura; each one is unique, you know."

Victoria nodded, but in actuality she didn't know. She never really understood some of the things her brother talked about, especially when it was related to magic. She didn't exactly like the term 'magic,' it had a semi-negative connotation, like people would expect her brother to wave some wand around and produce things out of thin air. Well, he could produce things (she'd seen it once), but he didn't use a wand. Then maybe magical was the best way to describe her brother. Saying he was gifted sounded too ordinary for him.

"Anyway, it's no big deal. If Demeter doesn't like me that's her choice. It's not like I care about having friends."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Why don't you play with others? Maybe if you tried to make friends you wouldn't be so lonely all the time."

"I'm not lonely!"

"Then why do you spend all your time alone? Even when you're in the junkyard you still sit alone and play with your dice!"

Mistoffelees frowned, looking down at his hands, which were clutching his favorite pair of dice.

"See? You spend all your time making these stupid things appear and disappear instead of making friends."

"I'm friends with Bustopher Jones and Munkustrap-"

"That's because they're our _uncles_! And I don't count because I'm your sister. Gimme those!" She snatched the dice from her brother's hands and threw them.

"Hey! Those were my favorite dice!"

"Oh, you'll probably magic them right back when I leave anyway! Just listen to me! I don't like seeing you play by yourself. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus are nice, why don't you play with them tomorrow?"

"I don't like them. They play the same boring games all the time, and when they aren't playing they talk about queens and there is nothing more boring than that!"

She sighed; her brother was probably the first and only cat to be completely disinterested with the opposite gender. Now that she thought about it, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival did enjoy mocking him, taking his dice (or cards, depending on what he was playing with), pouncing him when he was in one of his trances, and tripping him when he was dancing.

"Is that all you came here for?" asked Mistoffelees, his eyes glittering, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"Stop being so sensitive! I didn't mean it in a mean way, I was just worried about you."

"Well I'm fine, and perfectly happy not playing with others."

"This years Jellicle Moon is coming up in about a week and no one will want to play or dance with you-"

"I don't need anyone to. I can dance by myself."

Victoria frowned. Of course it didn't matter if anyone wanted to dance, Mistoffelees wouldn't dance alone for long; his dancing was extremely infectious. She always found herself joining him, his solo dance becoming a pas-de-deux. With the two of them combining their dancing skills, the desire to dance would spread to any and all by-standers.

"Fine, I'm leaving then."

"Not by yourself. It's too dangerous."

Victoria pouted, but allowed her brother to accompany her on the voyage home. The streets were empty now, save for a few cars here and there.

"Well, here we are!" Mistoffelees said cheerfully when they arrived. "You shouldn't come out to my place alone, it's too dangerous."

"It's just as equally dangerous for you to be out alone."

Mistoffelees smiled and batted the poppy that still hung from his sister's collar.

"Red looks good on you," he said with a smile. Victoria rubbed her cheek against his and he turned to leave.

"Please think about what I said earlier." Mistoffelees stopped, but didn't look back. "You know, about making friends. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival do like to dance. Maybe you could start a conversation with that or something. Just put forth some effort, actually try to make friends. It makes me sad to see you alone all the time."

"I don't want to try. I don't want to talk to others or make friends." Mistoffelees turned to face his sister finally and Victoria was surprised to see a tear roll down his face. "I don't want to get close to anyone."

"Why?" Victoria asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

Mistoffelees sat quietly for a moment, staring at the trees just outside the gates. Victoria thought he might have gone into one of his strange trances, when finally he looked back at her.

"Demeter can tell. She knows there's something not right about me. She might not know we're related, but she's made the connection between me and him, and it's really only a matter of time before she figures it all out. And when that happens..." his voice trailed off and another short silence came over them.

"You're not him you know," Victoria said, breaking the silence at last. She rested her forehead against his. "Even if everyone knew, you're still a member of the tribe. Munkustrap knows and he hasn't kicked us out or done anything."

"That's because he's our uncle."

"Yes, but Macavity is his _brother _and he's still a loved member of the tribe. He's pretty much the active leader when Old Deuteronmy isn't around. Just don't worry about it. I don't."

"You're a little different." Mistoffelees said, holding out his open hand out in front of him. "You can't do this." He flipped his hand face-down then over again, this time his favorite dice, the ones Victoria threw earlier, were in the middle of his hand. On any other occasion Victoria would have laughed with delight and asked to see more tricks, but now didn't seem like a good time.

"It just makes you unique. Makes you special."

"I don't like that word. Someone said it in a mean way once and it made me feel sad."

"Who?"

"I don't remember, I just feel sad when I hear that word."

Victoria frowned at the thought of someone mocking her brother. Sure he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't as blunt as some of the others. In fact he was probably sharper than most of the ones accusing him of being dull.

"It's getting really dark, I should probably get home soon."

"Has your family been wondering where you are?"

"They think I'm playing in the attic. But they have been calling me for a while, so I probably should get going." He said with a wink and a sly grin. Victoria smiled; her brother was a master puppeteer and ventriloquist. He could throw his voice anywhere it seemed. It even fooled Victoria sometimes.

After a few moments of goodbyes, Mistoffelees finally left, though he sat outside the gates of Victoria's home for a few minutes. He stared up at the trees again, the ones that had caught his attention earlier. He'd recognized the aura right away, and could feel it watching them. Mistoffelees glared at the trees for a moment, then felt the aura leave. He didn't like the thought of _him_ being so close to his sister. He waited a few minutes more, then decided to head home.

...

Macavity watched the two kittens from his hiding place in the trees. He had thought it was the perfect hiding place, but he noticed the small tuxedo tom look up directly at him. He didn't think it was possible that the kitten knew he was there, but it made him a little uneasy anyway. The tom left finally, stopping outside the gate. The two cats stared at each other (though Macavity knew he couldn't be seen) until finally he decided to leave. With a flick of his tail, the Hidden Paw disappeared.

* * *

Weee! Macavity finally reappears in this! Does anyone else laugh when they see little kitties try to cross busy streets? I always do! It's like, they know it's dangerous but they just have to try their luck!

Anyway, please feel free to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, once again I would like to thank Missufishy and Mistoffelees980 for their reviews! I have written three chapters and have received 6 reviews, exactly two reviews a chapter (for someone with OCD that's great! I love it when things are even)! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**NOTE:**Does anyone else have weird issues when reading Cats fanfics? My problem is whether I should picture them as cats or as how they appear in the musical (cat costumes). Sometimes I picture them in costume (but they're cats, right?) and sometimes I picture them as actual cats. I've tried to be somewhat ambiguous with how I present mine (like, I say hands and legs/feet instead of paws) just in case people picture them as actual felines (how does a feline fall to its knees...?) Just thought I'd share my predicament.

Sorry in advance for the bit of violence.

**_Disclaimer: _**I am the distant relative of TSE_ and _ALW so I have inherited the rights to Cats.

* * *

**_Family  
Chapter Four_**

Mistoffelees stalked silently down the hallway. He had made it home without incident, but he still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach; the presence of their father at Victoria's home had made him nervous. He knew Macavity knew where he lived (he'd often sensed his aura when he would play in the garden), but he'd never noticed it at Victoria's before. Mistoffelees thoughts were interrupted by a small voice in his head.

_'Hey! Pictures! Fun!'_

Mistoffelees found himself staring at the "family wall," a wall devoted to pictures of the family.

"No," Mistoffelees told himself. "If you do that the girl will get in trouble. Again."

_'Oh but it's fun!' _Mistoffelees had grown quite used to this; it was almost as if his magic had a personality of it's own sometimes. Every once in a while it would think of some fun new trick to play, while Mistoffelees did his best to be the voice of reason. He never succeeded; the temptation of _fun_ always won in the end.

Suddenly (so fast he didn't even see _himself _do it) the pictures switched around in the frames. He smiled a moment, admiring his handiwork. The smile was replaced by a slight frown, however. He stared at his right hand; instead of it's usual white, the color seemed to darken a little, the same with his legs and the tip of his tail. He'd noticed this happening more often lately. With a final look at the pictures he continued down the hall until he reached Anne's room. Being a shy cat by nature, Mistoffelees kept to himself when the family was awake. At night, however, he found himself curling up beside a sleeping Anne. Perhaps he felt guilty for all the trouble he caused for the oldest daughter. It's not like he was trying to be mean, she certainly didn't deserve it. Her little sister Marie was the one that would drag him by his tail, step on him, drop him, scream into his sensitive ears, she even dropped him in the toilet. Not once. Not twice. Oh no, _three _times. Mistoffelees gave an indignant shake of his head at the memory. Of course Marie didn't get into any trouble for her repulsive and unacceptable actions, seeing as she was still at the age when adults think every little thing she does is precious and endearing.

Mistoffelees leapt up onto Anne's bed lightly, not wanting to disturb her slumber. He circled close to her head a few times before deciding it was comfortable enough to sleep for a while. He lay awake for a few minutes until the rhythmic consistancies of Anne's gentle breathing lulled him to sleep.

...

Macavity paced around his sleeping quarters; this was something he found himself doing often as of late. He frowned at the memory of that little tuxedo tom and his little white friend. There was something disturbingly familiar about them. He closed his eyes, trying to recall a possible meeting between them. After a few minutes he gave up, cursing his poor memory. He had threatened so many cats, and killed kittens younger than them, perhaps he had killed their family or something. He settled into a sleeping position on his most comfortable cushion, preparing for a decent night's sleep. He closed his eyes, his body beginning to relax...

_But that tom knew!_

He sat up in frustration, the pillow exploding in a shower of sparks and feathers. He'd never felt so flustered over something as trivial as a stupid kitten. The white one he could care less about; nothing special about her! The tuxedoed one...

"How is that possible?" he wondered aloud. "He looked up directly at me, even though I was well hidden, and he always looks up when I watch him at his home. But he doesn't have any magic! He's just your average, plain, dull, boring, good-for-nothing Jellicle!"

He stormed out of his chamber, slamming doors as he went.

"Oh, hey Boss, I-" in a flash Macavity's claws raked his henchcat's throat. The cat fell to his knees, his last sentence bubbling in his torn throat. He should have known better than to approach the Hidden Paw when he was in a fowl mood. Macavity watched as the cat breathed his last gurgling breath then continued his stroll.

Woe to any creature that should have the misfortune of crossing paths with the Napoleon of Crime tonight!

...

Coricopat hated the night time. It was simple during the day because he and his sister shared the burden and because his mind was awake. During the day he didn't even need to think about it, just keep it stored in his subconscious.. Night time was a different story. First of all they took turns resting so they would be somewhat fresh in the morning; managing it singlehandedly was far more taxing. Secondly, his mind was completely exhausted from active use all day. Coricopat took a deep breath, still maintaining the magical barrier that served as a protection, a protection that no other cats knew about, except for Old Deuteronomy.

_Three Months Ago_

Old Deuteronomy sat on the Vicarage wall, his favorite place for sunning. He watched as a pair of identical twin cats approached, bowed their heads respectfully, then awaited his word. Old Deuteronomy heaved a heavy sigh and the two cats glanced quickly at each other; a sigh like that never meant good news.

"Last night," Old Deuteronomy began. "The Everlasting Cat showed me the future that was in store for the Jellicle Tribe through a dream.

A young mother cat gave birth to her first litter of kittens. She was expecting three. Two of these three possessed magical powers; a male and a female. The male, even though he was still unborn, saw the female as a threat and ended her life before she even had the opportunity to live it. He then insured that his mother would be incapable of bearing another litter. Fortunately for her, he left his other sister alive, because she didn't have the power the other one did. The male kitten was born with immense powers, powers that could almost rival his father's, even though he was just a newborn, so his father trained him to follow in his ways. The kitten's powers grew faster that the kitten's body could keep up, causing a delay in the kitten's physical growth. However when the kitten finally _did _grow into adulthood physically, his powers far beyond surpassed his father's. Because of his training, he killed his father, but continued his legacy of terror. In fact, he 'improved' this legacy. More than just the lives of the Jellicles were at risk; dogs, other animals, even a large number of humans were to suffer at his hands."

There was an eternity of silence following the conclusion of Old Deuteronomy's dream. Coricopat and Tantomile stared at each other in silent terror.

"Do you know when these events will come to pass?" Tantomile asked, finally recovering her voice.

"This kitten will be born within an hours time," Old Deuteronomy said sadly. "In fact he has already eliminated the female threat, and he will probably see to it that this is his mother's last litter on his way out."

"Who is the mother?" asked Coricopat.

"Persephone, the sister of Bustopher Jones. Macavity chose her as his mate so naturally her kittens would have a greater chance of being born with magic. She is coming close to giving birth to this tom as we speak."

"What can we do?" asked Tantomile, a hint of despair in her voice. Old Deuteronomy was silent for a moment, causing the twins to grow more nervous; every moment of silence was a moment closer to the birth of this monstrosity.

"There is one possibility. I don't know what events may transpire; altering the future is always a risky course of action. But then it is better than taking no action at all in a situation like this."

The twins nodded.

"Macavity is bent on having an heir to his 'empire.' He can sense magic in other cats, so undoubtedly he would be able to sense it in his own offspring once they are born. Perhaps you can think of a way to manage to keep him from sensing the power in his son at birth?"

The twins looked at each other. Of course they could manage to keep Macavity from sensing his son's power, but it would be difficult, possibly one of the most difficult things they would have to do. They nodded and Old Deuteronomy gave a small sigh of relief.

"Good. If we can manage to keep a protective barrier around him, to conceal his magic from his father just long enough until we can raise him here, away from his father, and away from the training his father would have had in store for him."

Tantomile and Coricopat nodded one final time before Old Deuteronomy sent them on to this abominable task. They focused their attention on Persephone; she had long since cut herself off from the tribe, so no one knew where she was, save for her brother. They focused on her emotions, and the pains she was experiencing. The second the little tom was born they created an invisible magical barrier around the kitten, protecting him not only for his sake, but for the sake of many innocent lives. After a week Macavity entered his den to meet his kittens for the first time. Things couldn't have possbily gone worse; Macavity, in his disappointment in not having a magical heir killed Persephone in his rage. Bustopher Jones had taken the kittens to be raised separately by humans. When discussing this with Old Deuteronomy they all decided it was best to leave the kitten to be raised by humans, still maintaining the protective barrier for the time being.

The kitten, named Mistoffelees, grew at faster rate than what was expected of kittens, then he stopped growing all together. Even his younger sister was catching up to him in height. This puzzled the older cats, even the veteran 'mothers' Jennyanydots and Jellyorum. Tantomile and Coricopat were the only ones that seemed unsurprised by this. They were expecting it; even though they could prevent Macavity from detecting signs of magical power in the little tom, the couldn't prevent the power from growing.

_Present_

"I can take over now." Tantomile's voice surprised Coricopat; he'd almost forgotten that it was his sister's turn to take control of the barrier.

"He's asleep now, but he did play with his magic for a moment. Nothing serious, just a little trick involving switching pictures in their frames" Coricopat said, relinquishing the task to his sister. They knew it was only a matter of time before Mistoffelees understood the vast depths of his powers; right now he was only aware of the surface: his skill at prestidigitation, ventriloquism, petty conjuring tricks, a few tricks with the elements here and there, and so on.

Coricopat gave a sigh of relief, a wave of relaxation flowing through his mind. Keeping up a magical task like this for over three months was exhausting. He barely had time to close his eyes before the blissful peace of sleep came over him.

* * *

Sorry if this may have confused anyone. If you are just say so in a review and I can do my best to clear things up. To be honest I wrote this at 3 am (insomnia) so I don't even know if it makes sense to me.

p.s.- my friend was reading this and she was all "Lol Mistoffelees killed his sister!" and I was all "Yes. Yes he did."

Anyway, reviews are welcome!


End file.
